Autobiography
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Phichit tells Yuuri and Victor about an autobiography he is doing about skaters, they happily answer his questions. But some of his questions are...odd. Victuuri, Rated T.


When Yuuri and Victor were asked to participate in a interview by Phichit, they were surprised but nonetheless willing to answer whatever questions Phichit has. Phichit was extremely surprised and lucky to have this opportunity, and he wasn't going to let this great chance pass up at all. With his pen, paper and determination with him, Phichit began the interview with the first question.

"So, first question, what was your impression when you met each other?"

"Although I don't remember the exact date," Yuuri said politely, "I remember Victor coming into the bathhouse and using one of our hot-springs..." Yuuri glanced down bashfully, his cheeks were growing pink from remembering the past events.

"I must have dazzled and shocked him at the same time," Victor said with a laugh, "because I remember the night we first met and you were overly drinking-"

"I still don't remember that night," Yuuri interrupted him quickly. "I remember seeing you in my family's bath house for the first time because you were..." His voice suddenly muttered quietly to himself and Victor and Phichit stared in confusion at him.

As awkward as this interaction was, Phichit said, "Okay, good... If you had to pick between chocolate or vanilla, what would it be and why? You can describe it any way you want."

Victor obvious noticed the question and its worth, which was none, and peered at Phichit suspiciously. Phichit choked a little from the lump in his throat and forced a smile on his face. Phichit knew his question was a little out there, but he could say the autobiography needed trivial questions such as these for the book to be more...how should he describe it?

Before Phichit explained why he asked that, Victor answered in nonchalantly, "I pick chocolate, and the reason why is because it has more of a flavor than vanilla in my opinion," then he added with a suggestive tone, "but I don't mind whatever Yuuri picks." And Victor's cool eyes shined in a mysterious gleam.

Phichit nearly choked and realized his sweat was forming on his skin. It was like being placed upon a bright sunshine ray in Thailand and feeling wet despite not even stepping out in the hot day.

"I can't really decide..." Yuuri mumbled, conflicted of the idea.

"How hard is it picking a flavor?"

"Well, I like both, does that count?"

"We can come back to that question later," Phichit said passively. "All right, moving on, if we were in space-"

"I'm sorry, but why do we need to answer those kind of questions?" Victor asked suddenly.

"Wait, I want to hear the whole question first," Yuuri said, ignoring Victor's concern.

"So if you were in space, and one of you has one of those spacesuits with the last oxygen tank, would you give it to Yuuri or keep it?"

"I'd give it to Yuuri/Victor!" They shouted simultaneously.

If Phichit wasn't trying to act responsible for this, he would be bursting into fits of laughter. He saw Yuuri and Victor looked at each other and they blushed profusely, making each other feeling extremely shy with embarrassment.

"May I ask you a question?" Victor asked, breaking the awkward tension off.

"Sure!"

"What's the point in these questions? Why do people want to know about us going off into space, or if we like chocolate or vanilla? Isn't this book going to be about ice skating?"

Phichit froze, unable to think straight suddenly. He had expected Victor saying something about this, but he had no idea what to say. It was either the truth, which was unbelievable and despairingly not a good option, or he could bullshit his way through it with a convincing argument.

"It's part of the autobiography! It's about getting into the mindset of the best figure skaters in the country, if not the world! Wouldn't it be wonderful for readers of all races to not only witness your bond of true love but to see how your relationship broke every stereotypical boundary by the book since, like, forever?" _If I keep this up, flattery might get me somewhere for this..._

 _Sniff..._

Phichit looked down at the source of that sniff and saw, to his horror, Yuuri's face scrunched up in a tearful display. Yuuri's eyes were watery, his tears streamed down his cheeks like overflowing streams and he seemed to be struggling to say something. Victor took hold of Yuuri in a side hug, holding onto him like it was the end of the world, comforting him by rubbing his back with his hand. Phichit gawked in shock, unable to speak at all.

"That...that was so beautiful!" Yuuri breathed out, trying his hardest to speak clearly. "When I buy the book, that should be that starter page quote for everyone to read and feel inspired. Will you do that, Phichit? I'll be sure to buy a copy for everyone in my family and-"

"Um...I just remembered something!" Phichit spoke up out of nowhere, feeling his smile twitching in guilt. "I'm supposed to receive a call from Chris and have his interview tonight, so let's call this interview for the night and I'll get back to you guys soon!" Phichit forced his legs, their weight heavier than he expected, and made his way on his own to the door.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, it's fine, bye!" Phichit raced down the hall, saw the front door, opened it and raced out the house and continued running until he made it into his hotel room, huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Leaning against the door until he slid down on his bottom, he brushed the bangs stuck on his forehead and sighed in relief of his narrow escape.

XxXxXxX

 _Ah, I'm so terrible, I can't believe I'm doing this for myself and the fans!_

Late at night, after his visit to Yuuri and Victor in their family's house, Phichit's fingers worked their magic on the keyboard, practically writing themselves a story. Phichit, although not the best writer in the world, was writing all his ideas and paragraphs of his soon-to-be works of art that will be shown to the world...of fanfiction lovers. Phichit looked at the white page covered with long, unedited paragraphs of what he was trying to describe the obvious romantic tensions going on with Victor and Yuuri.

But before he got into editing the first six pages, he made a new document and wrote down everything he had said to Yuuri before. Maybe he will make that promise a reality, someday.


End file.
